1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid type fuel injection valve for injecting a fuel into an intake port in an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are such conventionally known solenoid type fuel injection valves described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Nos. 90365/83, 31261/88 and 120758/82, Japanese Patent Publication No. 67786/93 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 95572/89.
In the solenoid type fuel injection valves described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Nos. 90365/83 and 31261/88, a fuel collision portion is provided, coaxially with a needle valve, at a tip end of the fuel injection valve through a support member. These fuel injection valves suffer from a problem that a fuel spray pattern is formed mainly by an energy of injection of a fuel and hence, it is difficult to produce any desired fuel spray pattern. Especially when the amount of fuel supply is small, the fuel spray pattern is largely varied. Moreover, there is another problem that the atomization of the fuel is difficult to promote, because the fuel collision portion has a triangular pyramid shape.
In the solenoid type fuel injection valves described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 120758/82 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 67786/93, fuel is injected into two intake valves by a single fuel injection valve. In the solenoid type fuel injection valve described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 95572/89, a fuel is injected to three intake valves by a single fuel injection valve. These fuel injection valves are designed to prevent the deposition of the fuel onto a wall surface of the intake port, but suffer from a problem in that it is impossible to avoid the deposition of the fuel onto a rod portion of the intake valve.